


Rise

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steorek drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>steorek / prison au - irresistible jailbait! stiles stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All the new guys that came in, Derek and Theo never gave that much attention to them. They weren’t appealing to them. But this new batch, one that contained someone that they had interest in. He was lanky, tall with lips that would cast Lucifer to hell (kind of redundant but those were the type of lips that he had). He was placed in the cell next to theirs, Stiles Stilinski was his name, son of the sheriff. How lucky, He was feisty, adorable and they were going to make him theirs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the fandom, I left the show but this fic weighs on me. They won't be long chapters. Just snippets

Stiles is lying in his bunk when he hears the noise.   

 

There's shouting and yelling and some sirens. He knows this all too well.   

 

A prison riot.      

 

He's been here less than a month and this happens.   

 

His luck..   

 

"Keep calm kid." 

 

His cellmate, A surly man by the name of Argent advises. He's calm on the top bunk, eyes closed and Stiles is pressed to the wall, holding onto Argent.   

 

What? He had to do what or who he needed to in order to survive and Argent provided him protection from the others that just wanted him as a warm hole to sate their needs. Argent actually cared about him a little bit.   

 

"What if...."   

 

Argent kisses the top of his head.   

 

"Don't---"   

 

But he does.   

 

Not even an hour later they take Argent.   

 

The riot is ceased but still.... He's gone. 

 

His new cellmate is disgusting, he hurts him.   

 

Forces him into things he doesn't want to do. 

 

He has the marks to prove it.     

 

He finds them watching him.   

 

Derek Hale and his boy Theo. No one is even allowed to look at Theo without Derek's okay.   

  
He thinks, maybe if Derek takes him along, things will be okay.


End file.
